


Blue Moon Motel

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eloping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: It had been such a long day. Yet weirdly, none of it had felt real until they had been standing in the motel office, Shiro reaching out to take Lance's hand even as he leaned across the counter and asked the clerk if their honeymoon suite was open.





	Blue Moon Motel

**Author's Note:**

> They're eloping? For some reason? Just let it happen. Also, compression socks are a kind of medical aid amputees are supposed to wear whenever they've removed their prosthetics.
> 
> Inspired by a song of the [same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAQBmcyjZoY).

The motel room wasn't exactly nice, but it wasn't the worst Lance had ever seen either. The wallpaper was blue-striped, yellowing, and the musty smell had Shiro wrinkling his nose in distaste as he set their bags down by the door. "This is the honeymoon suite?"

"It's not so bad," Lance said. He walked over to the window and lifted the filmy curtain; as he suspected, there was a lovely view of the parking lot, lit by the blue neon sign advertising Rooms by the hour! " Probably the nicest we're going to get at 2 a.m. on a Saturday."

Shiro let out a huff of laughter. "That's true."

Lance dropped the curtain. He at least got to nap a little in the car, but Shiro was probably dead tired by now, and he didn't want to keep him up any later than he had to. "Do you mind if I use the shower before we go to bed? I'll be quick about it." Except when Lance turned around, Shiro was already peeling out of his shirt, and he was almost too distracted to catch when Shiro said, "Why don't we shower together?"

Generally, showering with Shiro wasn't the best idea. Most showers weren't built to accommodate guys of Shiro's bulk and their beanpole boyfriends, and when the two of them did manage to fit in not much washing got done at all. 

Then again, Lance didn't exactly have a track record of making the most stellar decisions when it came to Shiro, which was why Lance was stepping into the shower a few minutes later while Shiro detached his prosthetic. He moved up towards the front so they could share the water, and for a while the two of them focused on washing, scrubbing themselves clean under the weak water pressure. Lance sighed as he tipped his head back into the stream of water, rinsing out the shampoo. Distantly, he noticed the click of a bottle opening. It had been such a long day. Yet weirdly, none of it had felt real until they had been standing in the motel office, Shiro reaching out to take Lance's hand even as he leaned across the counter and asked the clerk if their honeymoon suite was open. 

_We're not even married yet,_ Lance had whispered to Shiro when the clerk went to get the key from the back. Shiro had kissed his forehead, saying, _Yet_.

 _Yet_.

Shiro's fingers skimmed over his shoulders, down his sides, and Lance didn't even open his eyes as he turned back to meet Shiro's kiss. Water ran down the sides of their faces, dripping over collarbones and their chests. They kept kissing, even when Lance reached up and took hold of Shiro's shoulders, spreading his legs as far as he could so Shiro's fingers could slide between them.

"That's it," Shiro murmured, pushing one slick finger in and then another, scissoring them apart. "Opening right up for me, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lance gasped. Shiro's fingers curled against Lance's prostate, and Lance whimpered as they rubbed at it mercilessly, even more so when Shiro added a third finger: just enough for Lance to shove back on greedily, but enough to remind him of what he wasn’t getting, as Shiro ground against his hip. "Ah, Shiro, _yes_ \- "

They barely made it out of the shower upright; as badly as Lance wanted to get to the bed, he couldn't bring himself to keep his hands off Shiro long enough for them to dry off, and they were still dripping wet by the time they landed on the mattress, Lance crawling into Shiro's lap.

Shiro laid back, bracing his legs on the mattress as Lance straddled his hips. He grabbed Shiro's cock, pressing it to his entrance, and Shiro grabbed at Lance's hip. "Hey, careful."

"You're such a fucking tease," Lance groaned. "I'm prepped, I'm ready, let's _go_."

Shiro laughed, then cursed as Lance sank down, the fat head of Shiro’s cock forcing him open perfectly, accompanied by a sweet burn and stretch in spite of their prep. Lance’s thighs were shaking by the time their hips were flush, and his shoulders sagged as he braced himself against Shiro’s damp chest, breathing hard.

Even in the dingy light of the single lamp, it wasn’t hard to see the flush rising on Shiro’s cheeks, deepening as his cock twitched inside Lance. His voice was steady as ever when he said, “Feel better now?”

“Yeah,” Lance said, gritting his teeth in a smile. “So much.”

He sat back, savoring the way Shiro’s breath hitched at the movement, then pushed himself up on his knees, letting Shiro’s cock slide out of him until the flare of the head caught against his rim. Then he lowered himself back down, just an inch, before pulling up again and sinking even lower on his next push. Lance kept working himself up and down on Shiro’s cock, until he could feel it throbbing against his hole, the tremors running through the muscular, scarred body below him.

“How’s that, babe?” Lance said, allowing himself a cocky grin. “Gentle enough for ya?”

With a shattered groan, Shiro planted his feet firmly on the bed as he drove his hips up, smacking into Lance’s on the downstroke. Lance gasped, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before Shiro thrust into him again. “Oh yeah,” he panted. “Fuck, yeah, give it to me - ”

Shiro did just that, meeting Lance force for force. Each time he slammed into Lance it felt like he went even deeper, Lance bouncing his hips dramatically to keep the rhythm. He wavered when Shiro let go of his hip, but he kept moving, even when Shiro pushed those same fingers against his lips.

“Suck on them for me, baby,” Shiro said, voice low and rough, and Lance shivered just hearing it. “Get them good and wet.”

Lance obeyed eagerly, lapping at Shiro’s fingers as he rode his cock, drooling just a little bit more when one of Shiro’s strokes brushed his prostate. When Shiro pulled them out, he wrapped his now-wet hand around Lance’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. The added stimulation pushed Lance even closer to the edge, and he clenched down sharply, shuddering.

“Oh, fuck!” Shiro said breathlessly, and Lance moaned as he felt Shiro’s cock jump inside him, buried deep. The expression on Shiro’s face was deliciously slack with pleasure. He didn’t stop jerking Lance’s cock, and it just made it hotter that as Lance rocked his hips he couldn’t escape the slick feeling of Shiro’s come inside of him, filling him up -

Shiro pumped Lance’s cock even harder, thumb flicking over the head, rubbing against the slit. Lance rolled his hips into it helplessly, and Shiro grinned, bucking his hips in one last thrust. “You gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

Lance tipped his head back with a wordless cry, and fell apart.

===

It was another trip to the bathroom before the two of them were truly able to collapse into bed. Lance helped Shiro adjust his compression sock before they curled up together in their usual way: Lance’s head on Shiro’s shoulder, his arm slung across his chest. The same way they might sleep for the rest of their lives, he guessed.

“Well?” Shiro said sleepily. “Was our preview of the honeymoon experience to your satisfaction?”

“Eh, I think we did all right,” Lance said. He lifted his head to survey the state of the bed around them. “We fucking wrecked these sheets, though.”

"Then we'll sleep on the floor," Shiro said, and made to roll them off the edge of the mattress.

Lance squealed in disgust and indignation, snatching up one of the flattened pillows and whaling on Shiro until he retaliated. The ensuing pillow fight left them both breathless and curled up in the last clean corner of the bed, listening to cars rushing past and the flickering hum of neon outside the motel window, a whole world away.

When they finally dozed off, Shiro was holding Lance’s hand against his chest - the pad of his thumb resting against the base of Lance’s ring finger, rubbing gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read - comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
